Star Wars: Rise of Mandalore
by Zekariah C.L. Schron
Summary: Near the end of the Clone Wars A new player has awoken one who has aided the Mandalorians since their founding and beyond. the Maiar of many colors Rises again!
1. Prologue: History of the istari mandalor

Star Wars: Rise of Mandalore.

Prologue: History through the eyes of a maiar

 _ **In time imemmorial**_

 _ **In the timeless ages**_

 _Amongst the halls of the timeless void a spirit of multiple colors enters a throneroom bending in half as if to bow to an ancient spirit in the guise of a fatherly man upon a throne._

" _Father the Valar, Aedra, Maiar, and Daedra have left for Ea,Nirn. What is thy bidding for mine fate?" the multi colored spirit asked the greater one._

" _My son you are to go to the greater galaxy. Choose a people and guide them as your brothers shall guide Ea later in the ages." the fatherly creator told the spirit which did a nodding motion_

" _Of course Eru it shall be done." the spirit said faithfully as it took the form of a bearded man in colorful robes and with a simple staff stepped into a simple boat with white sails and sailed toward the planet near the center of the Greater galaxy._

 _ **220,000 BBY**_

 _ **Planet Notron**_

 _The young warriors of the Taung called to eachother in their strange and harsh tongue as they see a small ship with white sails move towards their capital city slowly with a zhell aboard. Fearing that it was a trap the taung bravely rushed forward weapons ready while the newcomer began to laugh a merry laugh._

" _Good Taung fear not brave ones I wish to join your people." the zhell said in the language of the taung shocking the warriors to a halt while the leader Taur'ros their ruler walked up to the boat._

" _And why would a zhell leave their kind to join us?" the leader asked._

 _The man smiled at the chieftain and replied. "I am not of zhell but of the great spirit Eru." the man said amazing the warriors with his magic.  
_

 _"We welcome you then. But please tell me your name Druid." Taur'ros asked_

 _"Call me Carrandos." said the istari wizard._

 ** _200,000 BBY_**

 ** _Planet Notron_**

 _For twenty millenia the taung and the battalions of Zhell fought for the planet of Notron. The taung were aided by Carrandos who with his magic won many battles along with taung champion Rexutu they forced the humans back to the city of Great Zhell. There they besieged the city for three months until the massive volcano that was the city's northern neighbor suddenly erupted spewing ash into the sky blackening the sky for months while the city was destroyed along with a majority of the Battalions of Zhell.  
_

 _Carrandos Walked to Taur'ron descendant of the taung ruler who let him in and grasped his arm in a sign of brotherhood.  
_

 _"Well Druid it seems as though Eru is with us!" the young ruler exclaimed as they watched the ash cloud_

 _"Indeed he is Taur'ron but he does not take pride nor joy at slaughtering his children. But it is the way of things." the wizard said as Rexutu walked towards the two grinning at the victory_

 _"the Zhell slime are in full rout and the Dha Werda Verda has seized the city. Soon we shall claim Notron for ourselves!" He exclaimed proudly to his friends to which Carrandros shook his head._

 _"No this is but a set back for Zhell. In time they will return and they will crush us if we do not leave." the wizard said shocking the two reptilian brutes_

 _"To where exactly?! The humans are all over this damned planet and eventually they will find us even if we hide in caves like vermin." Rexutu growled._

 _"Then we must leave that way." the wizard said pointing his staff towards the evening sky._

 _"How wise one? We do not have wings like birds." Taur'ron asked_

 _"Then we must build a ship that can travel the stars." the many colored istari answered firmly._

 _ **7,000 BBY  
**_

 _ **Planet Roon**_

 _Carrandos watched as his newest apprentice returned to the Taung camp carrying with him the skull of a Mythosaur from an uninhabited world. Ten years earlier a ship form the so called galactic Republic had found the taung and tried to slaughter them yet were unmatched by the warrior people. Carrandos was in the village that was struck first and found a young child of his adopted people who was orphaned and alone. Taking in and raising the boy as his own. While he instilled into young Mandalore the virtues of honor in battle while the istari learned from his son and protege the meaning of familial pride and love. And now that he returned with his fellow explorers he called together the people that now worship him as a hero.  
_

 _"Today my brothers and sisters my crew and I have returned from a great search for a planet that our people can call home. No longer will we be hunted down like helpless nerfs. No we are warriors! And to prove this we have brought the skull of the most powerful creature of the new planet: A mythosaur! I tell you this my people in hope that you will join me into claiming this new world as true warriors." He said with a powerful voice as the taung cheered and roared with enthusiasim and vigour chanting the word "Mandalore!" Mandalore!" over and over before the warrior prince quieted them down._

 _"Then today join me as we take our new home!" he commanded causing the crowds to go crazy and charge for any ship nearby._

 ** _4,000 BBY_**

 ** _Planet Iskadrell_**

 _"That's it my brother kill all of these weakling slavers!" Carrandos said as he blasted away a group of the aliens in yet another crusade against the darker races of the galaxy. As Carrandos wiped out more of the emotionless cyborgs he sees a young zeltron frightened by the battle as he tries to hide near some rubble. With a gentle smile he kneels infront of the boy and with his sword slashed the chains off of him._

 _"You are now free young one." he said kindly_

 _"Thank you sir! I won't forget it!" the boy exclaimed happily as he runs toward the mandalorian camp with the other slaves before stopping and turning to the armored man._

 _"What is your name? I would like to know the name of the warrior who freed me?" he asked While the wizard smiled._

 _"I am Carrandos. What is your name?" he asked the child._

 _"Antos Wyrick." he said as a moment of shock then regret passed through the maiar's eyes as he sees his future as an infamous butcher of worlds._

 ** _3,996 BBY_**

 ** _Planet Empress Teta_**

 _Carrandos sighed sadly and placed his hand over his face as he saw the mandalorian people swear their allegiance to the sith lord Ulic Qel-droma and watches from afar as the people that he once guided through the ways of honor slowly become bloodthirsty raiders and hounds of the sith despite his warnings causing him to be exiled from his people. He joined the Republic: Descendants of the Zhell and thousands of other races who were led to war by the jedi knights, An ancient monastic order who with the blessing of the Iluvatar were able to use powers much like the weaker Maiar and elves of Ea can. He fought his once beloved people and the sith. And on the jungle moon Yavin 4 he sneaked through the ranks of the Sith and slew Exar Kun stabbing him with his own Lightsaber at the climax of a ritual to summon Morgoth the fallen servant of Eru for immortality and causing it to go haywire. Deciding thus to now sleep until his people chose to beg for his aid and with his ship the Spirit's journey he lands on a large forested world left it under a spell of repair and protection before entering a cave and falling into a deep sleep._ ** _  
_**

 ** _3,989 BBY  
_**

 ** _Unknown moon_**

 _A small ship soon lands on the large forest moon and out of it steps a mandalorian in grey armor with a large blaster rifle in his hands he looks around and finds the cave. He enters and sees a old man asleep his beard and fingernails as long as he was tall still dressed in old robes and mandalorian armor with a staff and a strange lightsaber nearby. The armoured man soon kneels next to the sleeping one "Carrandos, Wizard of Mandalore your people have need of you once more." he said in a loud yet humbled voice as the eyes of the old spirit opened revealing the multicolored eyes of the wizard once more.  
_

 ** _3,639 BBY  
_**

 ** _Planet Corellia_**

 _Carrandos paced from left to right near the statue of his previous student Canderous Ordo while his newest protege: Mandalore the Vindicated leaned against the statue of Carth Onasi waiting for their package._

 _"He should of been here now." growled the wizard while his dark skinned friend chuckled_

 _"For someone who's been alive for over two hundred millennia I'm shocked that you're not the one to tell me to be patient." Mandalore said when a beat up old freighter soon lands nearby._

 _"Finally!" said Carrandos as he picked up his staff and stomped over to the ship where a human and wookie soon came out of it were._

 _"Voidhound you're late." growled the wizard while the smuggler gave a lazy smile and scratched the back of his neck "Sorry about that. I had to deal with a bantha crap ton of sith troopers and a sith lord in order to get this." the blond haired, gray eyed scoundrel said before he got hit on the back of the head by the wookie_

 _/I told you we shouldn't of went to Nar Shadaa to meet up with that crazy shape shifter friend of yours at that sleazy cantina. But no we just had to go there and she teased me that I've never seen one of your kind... Never mind./ Said the wookie embarrassed about something._

 _"Why are you so mean to me Bow Bow?" The smuggler asked while Mandalore looked on confused while Carrandos sighed angrily._

 _"Silence you fools! Now do you have the relic or not Kisuke?" growled the maia to which the smuggler blinked dumbly before giving the wizard a lazy smile. "Sure sure here's the skull ya wanted. Now about that payment Do ya think you can get me one of those Mythosaur bone cane swords that I've heard the priests of Mandalore used? Consider it as extra for the damages on my ship." The smuggler Kisuke asked causing the old spirit to sigh exasperatedly._

 _"Yes you will get one. Now leave my presence or I'll send you to the afterlife Voidhound!" yelled the istar._

 _ **3,636 BBY**_

 _ **Planet Mandalore**_

 _The city of Keldabe was filled with millions of mandalorians for a rare event: the crowning of a new Mandalore. In front of the Oyu,baat Cantina the oldest cantina on the planet and the sacred meeting place of the clans, Carrandos brought up into the air the ancient bone helmet that was the symbol of Madalore showing it to the crowds before placing it over the head of a young red headed woman and looked up proudly.  
_

 _"Now come the days of Manda'lor the Avenger. May she paint the cities of those who spite us with the red of their blood and may she build up their bones as an altar to the god of War!" The wizard proclaimed harshly before the battle cries and and cheers overwhelmed any other sound in the city._

 ** _1,996 BBY_**

 ** _Planet Kamino  
_**

 _in a remote corner of the stormy oceanic world stood a small lab not owned or used by the amphibious Kaminoans stood alone in the torrentious seas. On the outside it looked much like any normal structure that dot the watery world but in the inside it looked like a scene straight out of a horror/war holoflick with the bodies of mandalorians many of them horribly butcherd while a large brutish creature in armor held a human also in armor and cried.  
_

 _"Hold on Mentor the doctor will get here soon and you will be healed." The creature said while his mentor chuckled before coughing out some blood_

 _"It's too late for me Durge...Just promise me that you will mount that honorless aruetiise's Ung kusp's head on a spike ya hear me my old student." the dying warrior said before gasping and falling unconscious while Durge who assumed that his mentor died stands up and swears to himself to kill the false Mandalore before leaving to his ship and taking off._

 _Sometime later Durge's master opens his eyes once more to see that his protege left and sees the scientist who hired them chuckling to himself._

 _"Finally. After many years of manipulations I have now caused the mandalorians to declare war on the sith!" He exclaimed not knowing that someone ntered the hole in his labe and stabbed him through the heart with a lightsaber._

 _"And you will never see the end of it you Demagol piece of Filth." Growled Carrandos before he yanks out his weapon and decapitates the mad scientist and leaves to bury the mandalorian soldier that he called friend._

 ** _738 BBY_**

 ** _Planet Mandalore_**

 _At the Oyu' baat cantina the leaders of the mandalorian clans scowled darkly as they saw clan Kryze along with others swear themselves to pacifism after the jedi and the Republic scorched several areas of on Mandalore and the planets within the system in a show of power. Many of the clan leaders who were present demanded to Carrandos that they should wipe out the hut'unn cowards and destroy New Sundari only for them to be silenced by the old istari.  
_

 _"Enoughlet them bask in their pacifisim. Soon they will rturn to the true ways my children." He told the clan heads who grumbled and agreed.  
_

 ** _102 BBY_**

 ** _Planet Mandalore_**

 _Disgusted by Mandalore the Weak's decision to wipe out the peaceful Ithullans Carrandos led a group of jedi and Durge into the heart of Keldabe to kill him and end his reign. Just as they do Durge gets ambushed and captured while the jedi were slaughtered but through his magic the istari managed to save the gen'dai warrior before putting him in a deep sleep.  
_

 _"In time you will be needed to serve the Darkness and then your own way son of Jaing." the old man said said sadly._

 ** _60 BBY_**

 ** _Planet Mandalore_**

 _Finally after a string of weak or evil Mandalores Carrandos was soon able to find one who still followed the old ways: Jaster of clan Mereel. With the aid of the ancient hero and wizard Jaster Mereel created the Supercommando Codex a series of reformations that helped bring change to the mandalorians way of life returning them to the way of honor while still being able to take up merc work. Unfortunately many hated hated the idea and with the leadership of Tor Vizlsa they became known as Death Watch and thus began the Mandalorian civil war.  
_

 ** _58 BBY_**

 ** _Planet Concord Dawn_**

 _The civil war between the Death Watch and the True Mandalorians was bloody with Jaster Mereel and his men forced onto the world of Concord Dawn where an exiled protector of the Mandalorians named of Jango Fett the Elder hid they were soon found and the parents were killed, their young son was taken in by the Mandalore and his followers. While their daughter was captured by Death Watch.  
_

 _At one of their outposts the fallen mandalorians celebrated their victory while the young girl hung in a cage like a are exotic bird, used and abused like many of the female slaves she looked blankly toward the horizon as a old man hobbled into camp._

 _The guards at first pointed their weapons at him only to stop as they see he was a cripple and blind._

 _"Ah hello there Youngsters. Would you do this old soul a favor and give a drink of that tarisian ale?" He asked his voice weak and dry._

 _The guards complied to his suggestion and gave him some ale as they told him of their recent victory over the True Mandalorians and of their prize all the while not knowing that their guest was not as helpless as they perceived him. The old man suddenly stood up and removed the band from his eyes revealing them to be multicolored to the Death Watch now shocked that it was Carrandos in disguise. They sound the alarm and rush at him with their weapons yet they were utterly butchered as the Maia revealed his lightsaber and cut them down to the last man. Once the massacre was over the noble druid freed the slaves including Arla Fett, Carrandos gasped seeing that he was too late to protect her from the advances of the men he wept for her innocence lost as he put her into a deep sleep._

 _"Fair daughter of clan Fett sleep knowing that your brother lives and know that the pain of the nightmare you had went through shall be gone from your body." He said as he transferred the bruises and cuts and the humiliation from her before sending her to a safe house._

 ** _52 BBY  
_**

 ** _Planet Korda 6_**

 _The True Mandalorians were given yet another stinging defeat when a routine extraction contract turned into a deadly ambushed causing the full rout of the noble warriors by Death Watch and the locals who killed many Mandalorians before they managed to retreat. At their landing pad where their starship "Honour's Hammer" sat. Carrandos and Arla Fett along with several others helped their wounded brethren onto the ship while Arla looks around frantically for her brother and adopted father.  
_

 _"Where's Jaster and Jango?!" She asked the powerfully built Montross as he got into the cruiser_

 _"They're dead Arla. The damned Death Watch butchered them while hiding in their tanks. Before he died Jaster told me that we must retreat from this planet at all haste" He said nonchalantly causing Arla to scream and cry now having lost a second family while Carrandos to stroke his beard and glare at the brutish mandalorian before they hear someone enter._

 _"He's a liar and a Areutii!" Said a young voice causing them to turn revealing Jango Fett carrying the body of his mentor glaring at the larger mandalorian._

 _"He left Jaster Mereel to die after my father begged him to call in for a dropship." He said causing the other mandalorians to point their weapons at the traitor. carrandos glared at the traitor and with a spell he burned Montross's skin._

 _"For betraying your Manda'lor and trying to usurp his title I banish you from the Mandalorians. You are Aruetiise and hutt'unn now!" Carrandos said as the now ex mandalorian left for a shuttle all the while blaming Fett for the death of the troops. Carrandos soon named Jango as Manda'lor in a public ceremony as he had done since the founding of their people._

 ** _44 BBY_**

 ** _Planet Mandalore_**

 _Carrandos sat in his hovel in the wastelands near the New Mandalorian capital weeping silently as he heard the news of Galdiraan: A majority of the True Mandalorians along with Jango Fett were killed by the jedi while they were battling the Death Watch. Saddned by this news the old spirit decided to sleep once more and wait for the next heir to Mandalor's mask to rise in the name of their people's freedom.  
_

(Whew that was a difficult chapter. Now for a behind the scenes look of Carrandos: I had actually based him off of several characters such as his serious attitude from Merlin in the Morte Le Arthur book along with his cold blooded side from Pride/King Bradley of Full Metal Alchemist. He will be awaking around the time of Season 5 of the Clone Wars during the Shadow Collective's terrorist attacks on Mandalore.)


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

Chapter 1 Awakening

In one of the many wastelands of Mandalore there stood a stone hut. A small building with one room and in it was as sparse as the room: Only a small footlocker, a weaponrack holding a staff of wood decorated with the bones of many animals from throughout the galaxy, an archaic looking lightsaber and a old bow-blaster from the guards of the temple of the Whills on Jedha, atop the staff a old hat tall and pointed like one would expect from an old fairytail the color gone from it by age leaving it grey, and lastly a bed made of stone with a few animal skins to make it comfortable. Sleeping atop this bed lay an old man it seemed. His clothes old robes of many colors faded with age much like his beard that now went down to his navel and his hair to the small of hs back.

He groaned and opened his multi hued eyes to the world around him and sat up his body cracking and groaning from nonuse and age. Stood up tall and relaxed like that of a man in the prime of his life and walked outside and sitting down in front of the hut eshaling as if it was it was his last. Hours past as the Mandalorian hawkbats, a sub species of the ones that lived on the city planet of Coruscant circled the seemingly lifeless body till one landed and curiously pulled at the beard unaware that it just sprung the trap. With a swiftness of a serpent the old man grabs the creature it's cries of surprise echoing the wasteland followed by a sickening crunch. Carrandos prepared and ate his mea before sitting infront of the fire with a small goblet and moves it through the fire seemingly scooping some in and after muttering an archaic word the fire in the goblet change into liquid.

"Show me..." He muttered as he sees the past:

Jango Fett, Manda'lor of the Super commandoes survived the battle of Galdiraan killing Tor Vizsla and slaying six jedi with his bare hands before being sold into slavery, His escape and return to life as a bounty hunter, His participation into a great hunt for the dark jedi leader of a cult leading to the death of the traitor Montross and Jango's continued partnership with the man simply known as Tyrannous, the New Mandalorians civil War with Death Watch leading to the near extermination of Clan Kryze leaving only two daughters and a son who were protected by the jedi, the misadventures and budding romance between the eldest of the daughters and the jedi padawan: surprisingly an heir to Odysseus Kenobi the Jedi Exile, the end to the war and the separation of the two near lovers due to the Order's sin against the Iluvatar, the Republic once more allowing the corrupt to crush the helpless and the wealthy of material yet for the most part poor in spirit and morals to use the common folk as they please as the darkness of the Baneite Sith grows stronger, The Jedi from Mandalore now on Naboo aiding the queen to flee the blockade by the Trade Federation and their landing on Tatooine, the Discovery of the Son of Suns who was also the heir of Revan Skywalker, their encounter with the Baneite sith and their coming to Coruscant, The Council denying entry for their Chosen One blinded by the Darkness and their fear for change, The Baneite Sith toasting and the death of the master and the rise of the Sideous One, The Duel of Fates and the Boy's first victory, the Death of the Kenobi's Master and his training of Revan's heir, the ten long years of friendship between the two and the poisoning of Skywalker by the the Dark Lord now the Supreme Chancellor, The Young Queen now a senator reuniting with the jedi and their budding romance, the return of Jango and the discover of an clone army on Kamino, the Rage of Skywalker against the Tuskens and the starting the wars of clones.

Carrandos looks away from the fiery liquid and gasps slightly from this vision as he sees within his mind the twin futures for the Galaxy if he did not join the wars both filled with death and despair as the Chosen One becomes corrupted and turned into a demon of anger the Republic turned into an empire and the death of the Jedi Order save for a whill and Kenobi, the Birth of twins from the union of Skywalker before his fall and the senator, the descrution of Alderaan, countless more deaths as a civil war rips the galaxy for twenty years with the deaths of the Dark Father and the Sideous One not ending it. Two versions of the Future after the Chosen One fulfills the Prophecy goes through two paths:

One leads to twenty more years with the Empire weakening slowly only held up by the return of Sideous through the darkest of rituals and the return of the Artistic Admiral, The eldest of the twins of Skywalker rebuilds the Jedi Order bringing it nearly to the ways of the Je'daii, While the Younger brings forth a New Republic yet this one also fails and is corrupt as a serpent in the guise of a Bothan slithers through it bringing much chaos before a race of Evil ones scarred and horrid creations of Morgoth rip through the Galaxy killing many including a grandson of Skywalker and a wookie whose legend was nearly like that of Bacca, Another grandson also falls to Darkness leading to thousands of more years of death and destruction.

The Second path Starts with the Sideous One ordering what remained of his armies to burn the Galaxy many worlds are destroyed trillions lost to the void and the twins blamed for it despite their aid to stop most of the Dark One's plans, The Eldest twin once more leaves and rebuilds the Order yet follows the ways of the Old sinning against Eru's wish for all to find love and family, The youngest tries her best to help rebuild despite the truth of her father's dark deeds being found out and the New republic returns weaker than the other and the Empires remaining armies united by a dark creature scarred yet more powerful than the Sideous One cloaked in Smoke he corrupts the son of the younger twin who destroys the jedi Order leaving only the eldest Skywalker to run, more worlds of life and innocent people destroyed their lives giving power to the one cloaked in Smoke as a girl is found her parentage unclear tries to look for the Last Jedi.

Returning his thought to the here and now Carrandos knew in his heart that he must weaken the Sideous one and bring an end to the Jedi's great sin before it was too late. Gathering his weapons, hat and items from his locker he leaves the hut destroying it with a blast from his staff and heads west through the blazing Desert sands.

 **(Alright here's the First chapter to Star Wars Rise of Mandalore. In the Next chapter I decided to have the wizard to aid a group of certain hunters to transport a chest. Whoever gets it right gets a gold star. Lol.. Anyways hope you enjoy it.)**


	3. Chapter 2 Bounty

Chapter 2

Bounty

Above the morally rotted world of Tatooine an archaic starship exited hyperspace it's design millenia old with outdated solar sails that were located on the exterior of the tan colored ship, solar powered engines and teol gas ray blasters. The ship was known as the _Starbreaker 12._ The famous or rather infamous ship of the Daragon twins: Hyperspace explorers who found the planet Korriban and accidentally started the Great Hyperspace War nearly five thousand years earlier.


End file.
